


Бремя силы

by elfdean



Category: Charmed (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Derek is a hell of a dog, ER (Established Relationship), F/F, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sorcerer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfdean/pseuds/elfdean
Summary: [ AU: Джексон, Стайлз и Скотт - братья-Зачарованные]Стайлз испытывает сомнения в правильности своего решения выйти замуж за Дерека и прибегает к магии, вызывая себя прошлого и себя будущего.





	Бремя силы

**Author's Note:**

> Я просто решила пересмотреть сериал своего детства и меня унесло:
> 
> Скотт - Пейдж  
> Джексон - Пайпер  
> Стайлз - Фиби
> 
> Бета: ТУПАЯ ТУМБОЧКА

Стайлз с уверенностью может сказать, что ведьмак из него вышел просто отличный. Он выучил множество заклинаний (любопытство — страшная вещь), научился готовить зелье на все случаи жизни (от теории к практике, знаете ли) и всегда рвался в бой с нечистой силой самый первый (и его видения будущего тут совершенно ни при чем). Поэтому совершенно неудивительно, что как только у него возникла проблема личного характера, он сразу же рванул к Книге Таинств. Почему же Скотта и Джексона это так удивило?

— Потому что мы думали, что в твоей голове хоть одна извилина, да работает! — закричал Джексон, жестикулируя. Скотт, видя, что его старший брат сейчас далеко не в хорошем настроении, отошел как можно дальше. Ему совершенно не улыбалось быть сожженным, — ты хоть знаешь, сколько денег уйдет на ремонт чердака?!

Стайлз виновато пошаркал ножкой и огляделся. Не фонтан, вот совсем не фонтан. В том, что заклинание было правильным, Стайлз не сомневался. Перепроверил несколько раз. Значит, зелье. Обычно его готовил Скотт, ибо он ученик друида, и в этом деле он собаку съел. Наверное, он переборщил с дозой того или иного компонента. Возможно, что чешуя ящера была лишней. (Но этот ингредиент усиливает зелье, и Стайлз так надеялся…)

— Что ты вообще хотел сделать? — спросил Скотт, смотря на пригоревший котелок. Какие-то остатки ему были знакомы, но вот странная, чёрная жижа — нет. Парень понадеялся, что обращаться к Дитону им не придётся.

Стайлз вздохнул и взъерошил волосы.

— Дерек сделал мне предложение.

— От которого нельзя отказаться? — зная этого демона, можно ожидать что угодно.

— Да нет же! Предложение руки и сердца.

— Он был отравлен? — обеспокоенно спросил Скотт, поглядывая на комод, где обычно хранятся зелья на этот случай.

Что сказать, Дерек Хейл был частым гостем в этом доме. И не всегда демон приходил к ним в полном здравии и с целыми конечностями.

— Питер снова промыл ему мозги? — успокоившись, задал вопрос Джексон. Питер, на правах единственного живого родственника, старался управлять жизнью своего племянника. И не всегда это заканчивалось хорошо. Особенно, когда дело касалось определенного ведьмака, которым заинтересовался адский пес.

— С Дереком все в порядке, спасибо большое, — едко сказал Стайлз, морщась, — сразу видно, какого вы обо мне мнения, братишки.

— Не обижайся, чувак, — Скотт, как душа их странной семейки, сразу постарался успокоить парня, — это странно выглядит со стороны: ты любишь его, он тебя, кажется, тоже. Зачем же ты готовил тогда зелье, что может разрушить целый дом?

Стайлз молча вскинул руки и плюхнулся на кушетку. Как бы им объяснить все то, что происходит у него в душе, если он и сам не понимает? Он запутался и боится. В чувствах Дерека парень не сомневается. Но вечен ли их союз? Ведьмак и Альфа Адских Псов — странная парочка, даже для сверхъестественного мира. И захочет ли Хейл покидать свой мрачный, пугающий подземный мир? Потому что Стайлз не собирается жить там, куда отправил огромную кучу демонов.

— Я начинаю сомневаться в своем решении, — наконец-то озвучил то, что мучило его не первую неделю.

— И решил обратиться за помощью к магии? — скептично поинтересовался Джексон, поднимая семейную реликвию с пола.

— К духам предков, — тут же поправил его Стайлз, — наша бабушка херни бы не посоветовала.

— Наша бабушка была замужем четыре раза, и все её мужья погибали раньше первой годовщины, — напомнил Джексон.

Скотт посмотрел на семейное древо, что висит на стене, затем на брата и снова на древо.  
В словах Джексона была чистая правда. Но касалась она не только их бабушку. Все женщины в их роду были ведьмами. Когда началась охота на салемских ведьм, родоначальница Милинда Уоррен предсказала (или прокляла?), что в ее роду будут рождаться девушки-ведьмы и будут они добрыми, смелыми и отважными. Защитницами мира от сил зла. И то ли мужчины были злыми, то ли они мешали этой славной миссии, но до второй годовщины мало кто доживал. Скотт смотрит на своего старшего брата и усмехается. Видимо, Судьба решила отыграться, и в роду ведьм появились ведьмаки: наглые, самовлюбленные и могущественные. Благо, что Джексон ещё на темную сторону не перешёл. Но за это надо благодарить семейного ангела-хранителя — Дэнни.

— Питер решил остаться последним Хейлом. Это слишком жестоко, даже для него, — покачал головой Скотт, в притворном ужасе.

— Заткнитесь оба, — фыркнул Стайлз, подтягивая коленки к груди, — лучше посоветуйте, как мне быть.

— Ты любишь его, а он любит тебя. Женитесь. Даю своё благословение, как старший брат, — пожал плечами ведьмак, усаживаясь на стул, — все равно он от тебя не отстанет. Демоны своё никогда и никому не отдают. Вспомни ту бедную девушку, Хизер. А ведь Дерек тебя тогда даже не любил, а интересовался тобой.

Скотт недовольно цыкнул на Джексона и обнял расстроенного Стайлза. Он очень не любил, когда вспоминали былые грешки его адского пса. Дерек тогда был под контролем одной сумасшедшей демоницы и вёл себя соответствующе. Сейчас он образцовый демон и убивает только грешников.

— Ты нашёл какой-то выход в книге?

Стайлз кивнул, вертя в руке небольшой флакончик с фиолетовой жидкостью. Сомнения все ещё были, но медлить дальше было нельзя. Полнолуние уже завтра и Дерек придёт за ответом.

— Нам остаться для поддержки?

— Не нужно. Если понадобиться ваша помощь, я позову.

Как только за братьями закрылась дверь, ведьмак тут же рванул к книге и вылил зелье в котелок. Заклинание было недлинным, слова на знакомом языке (спасибо, бабуль), поэтому много времени это не заняло. Сначала ничего не происходило. Стайлз, расстроившись, хотел уже все забыть и искать другой выход (например, посоветоваться с Лидией), как свет в комнате замигал, дом начал сотрясаться от слабых толчков, а открывшийся портал не слабо одарил его магической отдачей. Последнее, что он увидел, были две тени.

***

Стайлз официально заявляет, что это самая странная херня, которая с ним происходила. А пережил он многое: нападение различных демонов, фей, троллей, гомункулов, гарпий, банши, охотников и вендиго. Даже когда его братья превратились в каниму и оборотня, он знал, что нужно делать. Но вот сейчас он в тупике и не знает, что нужно делать. Позвать Дэнни? Позвонить Арджентам? Или вызвать дух матери или бабушки? Отцу звонить он не будет, потому что он ещё хочет жить, спасибо большое.

— Но теперь я буду знать, что в семьдесят пять я буду очень даже ничего, — нервно засмеялся Стайлз, ходя туда-сюда.

Он не знал, что делать, потому что в Книге Таинств нет раздела «Что делать, если вы вызвали десятилетнего и семидесяти пятилетнего себя». Стайлз ожидал мистического семейного психолога, фею или дриаду, но не вот этого. Нет.

— Чудо, что ты вообще дожил до такого возраста, — Джексон аккуратно посадил в кресло старого Стайлза и дал ему стакан воды.

— Не завидуй. Если ты будешь меньше плеваться ядом, то дотянешь до тридцати, — Стайлз проигнорировал кривляние брата, как и его характерные жесты, потому что у него есть проблема поважнее.

— Тебе следует с этим разобраться и поскорее, — Скотт играл с маленьким Стайлзом в ладушки и был невероятно счастлив. В последнее время он все чаще хотел жить как нормальный человек, что очень трудно, если встречаешься с купидоном и обладаешь магией.

— Я понимаю, почему пришёл Стайлз-пенсионер, но что тут забыл малявка?

Маленький Стайлз показал Джексону язык и залез Скотту на коленки. Бабушка была более чем права, когда после смерти матери запечатала силу мальчиков. Стайлз бы точно в детстве прибил старшенького и никакое замораживание времени бы тому не помогло.

— Стайлз хотел решить вопрос: «выходить за Дерека или нет». Кто как ни второе «я» ему подскажет верный ответ? — пожал плечами Скотт, — Старый Сти поделиться своим опытом, а младший ты…

— Был той ещё принцессой, — закончил за брата Джексон, усмехаясь. — Не зря «Красная Шапочка» была твоей любимой сказкой. Это знак свыше.

Стайлз закатил глаза и швырнул в него подушку. Парень не хотел вспоминать своё детство, в котором осталось много постыдных и глупых поступков. Он не просто так сжег все дневники, журналы и тетради, после того, как окончил школу.

— Серый волк! — радостно воскликнул ребёнок-Стайлз, хлопая в ладоши.

Братья обернулись назад. Разумеется, Дерек появляется тогда, когда он захочет. К черту договоренности и мобильные телефоны. Зачем предупреждать о своем приходе, когда есть телепортация? Почему он не послушал Эллисон и не начертил защитные руны? Дерек бы тогда заходил через дверь, как все нормальные люди и песики.

— Что за хрень тут происходит? — Хейл был как всегда брутален и немногословен.

— И тебе привет, свет очей моих, — помахал рукой Стайлз, не отрываясь от Книги Таинств.

— Стайлз снова налажал с зельем, — сдал виновника Джексон, чем заслужил злые взгляды от своих братьев.

Старый-Стайлз ударил его тростью и, кряхтя, поднялся со стула.

Дерек с явным подозрением следил за будущей версией своего любимого. Его вся эта ситуация серьёзно настораживала. Гости из будущего и прошлого? Из этого ничего хорошего не выйдет.

Старик успел дойти до задумчивого Дерека и знаете, кажется, Лидия была права, что инстинкт самосохранения в Стайлзе отсутствует. Только он может дразнить хищников. Звук пощечины эхом прокатился по мансарде. Скотт закрыл собой мелкого, а Джексон приготовился заморозить Хейла, если тот решить убить всех Стайлзов.

Альфа только низко зарычал и сверкнул глазами.

— Ты знаешь, за что, — сказал старик, тыча в него пальцем, — и ты это заслужил.

Дерек кивнул и убрал руки в карманы. Ещё несколько минут ничего не происходило. Пока мелкий решил, что с него хватит этой тишины и не кинулся к Дереку, обнимая его за ногу.

Никакого инстинкта самосохранения. Стайлз любит дергать волков за хвосты.

— Ты мой Серый Волк? Мы вместе играем? У меня есть много игрушек, но Скотт их часто одалживает и забывает потом, куда кладёт. Но я все равно ему разрешаю играть. Даже даю ему ниндзя и мишку-Баффи. Только не Джексу. Он плохой! И все ломает и ест мои «радужные кольца»!

Стайлз закрыл руками красные щеки. Он совсем забыл, что в детстве страдал СДВГ и говорил намного быстрее, чем сейчас. Говорил то, что думал.

— Сти, давай я поедим картофельные спиральки и гамбургеры? — Скотт присел на корточки перед младшим и протянул к нему руки, — у нас ещё остался «Спрайт».

Мальчик посмотрел на брата, затем на очень интересного и красивого незнакомца и сильнее сжал свои пальчики вокруг его ноги. Этот волк только его.

— Стайлз, — простонал Скотт, закрывая глаза.

— Чувак, прости, но это же Дерек, — взрослый и старый Стайлз оглядели с ног до головы смущенного от такого внимания альфу, — ты проиграл это сражение, даже не начав.

— Разве ты в этом возрасте не сох по Лидии? — спросил Джексон, наблюдая, как Дерек, все-таки, сдавшись, взял на руки мальчика. Стайлз был целеустремленным ребёнком и всегда добивался своего.

— Лидия до десятого класса никого, кроме тебя, не видела, — фыркнул Стайлз, закрывая книгу. Все равно ничего он в ней не найдет. Скотт прав, нужно поговорить со своими вторыми «я», — затем она начала встречаться с Эллисон, а я осознал свою бисексуальность благодаря… — поймав красноречивый (во всех смыслах этого слова) взгляд своего жениха, Стайлз замолчал, — не важно. Лидия стала моей лучшей подругой, но статус Богини не утратила.

Дерек закатил глаза и вместе с мальчиком на руках сел на кушетку. Маленький Стайлз радостно засмеялся и обнял мужчину за шею. Альфа терпеливо ждал, когда маленькие ладошки изучат его лицо, волосы и одежду.

Стайлз умиленно вздохнул, и схватив свою старшую версию, поднялся к себе в комнату. Это нельзя было назвать разговором, потому что — сюрприз — взрослый он стал играть по правилам. «Нельзя ничего рассказывать про будущее, если не хочешь страшных последствий». А Стайлз из будущего совсем не хотел изменений и распада личной жизни. Поэтому и осталось действовать наугад и вытягивать информацию чуть ли не щипцами. И пока он думал над полученными данными, старик тихо свалил вниз.

Значит, они поженились.

Через пять лет, потому что их первая свадьба сорвалась — неожиданно, правда? — из-за демонов. Стайлз посчитал это знаком свыше: оборвал все связи и вместе с Эрикой свалил на Аляску следить за популяцией пингвинов. Нечто подобное он от себя и ожидал. Королева Драмы, не зря его брат — Джексон.

Потом, правда, Дерек, в форме адского пса, пришёл за ним и полгода пытался уговорить вернуться обратно в Сан-Франциско. (Семья и друзья звонили чуть ли не каждый день. Эрика балдела от окружающего её сериала).

Стайлз всегда знал, что спокойная жизнь — это не про них.

Ведьмак улегся на своей кровати и вздохнул. Воздух задрожал и из алого пламени вышел Дерек. Сколько бы они не разговаривали на тему «эффектных появлений» Хейл от телепортанции просто так не откажется.

Дерек тихо опустился на кровать и прижался к Стайлзу как можно теснее. Уткнувшись носом в шею подростка, он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, наполняя лёгкие запахом своего парня.

Сомнения Стайлза развеялись, словно дым. Ему хорошо с Дереком. Да, они частенько ругаются и подъебывают друг друга. У Хейла есть странный фетиш, бросать Стайлза на любую вертильканую поверхность и угрожать своими зубками, но ведьмак знает, что тот скорее себе руку отгрызет, чем причинит ему реальную боль. С Дереком он чувствует себя в безопасности. С ним всегда уютно и тепло. Только альфа может часами слушать его болтовню и кивать на нужных моментах (ещё и успевать детально продумать тренировку для адских бет). Дерек потрясно целуется и у них — простите за каламбур — нереально горячий секс. Стайлз уверен в Дереке, а Дерек полностью доверяет Стайлзу.

Поэтому, когда Дерек тихо спросил «ты выйдешь за меня?», Стайлз сразу же сказал «да».

P.S.: Версии Стайлза исчезли сразу же, как только Дерек начал раздевать своего почти-мужа. Пострадал только Джексон, потому что на момент исчезновения маленького ведьмака, мелкий играл со Скоттом в фрисби.


End file.
